A White Light
by I'veMadeItMyOTP
Summary: Katniss has a horrific dream and seeks for comfort, but is there more drama to come? First fanfic! Couples: Prory, KatnissxPeeta
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. So... yeah.**

As I slowly drift of to sleep, the hushed voices of Haymitch and Coin discuss Peeta's whereabouts. The Peeta that tried to kill me. Not the Peeta that loved me. Held me. Saved me. The morphling lulls me to a deep slumber, dragging me in and out of reality.

Finnaly, sleep comes and I'm in a sea of darkness. Somewhere I find myself in my Mockingjay suit, my bow in my hand and a sheath of arrows across my back. I start walking, trembling, afraid to see what lies ahead. There's a tiny, blinding, light in front of me. I instictivly position my bow and arrow. It flickers, dies down, and morphs into a masculine form. It turns, now facing me, and I notice he looks familiar.

Blonde shaggy hair, sea blue eyes. It's Peeta. _My Peeta_. I hug him. At least try to. At my touch, he disenigrates. President Snow rises from the ashes, cackling at my patheticness. I poise my weapon at his heart, I'm just about kill him when he turns into a python, baring its teeth. His mouth encloses me, then I sit up drenched in sweat in my bed. I shake my head, checking to see if I'm awake.

Since I can't figure out what to do, I walk through the hospital until I reach Peeta's room. With a shaking arm, I turn the knob.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!** This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. So... yeah. Anyway, I have always loved The Hunger Games and I probably will be writing just stuff for The Hunger Games... But it's a maybe.**

As I slowly drift of to sleep, the hushed voices of Haymitch and Coin discuss Peeta's whereabouts. The Peeta that tried to kill me. Not the Peeta that loved me. Held me. Saved me. The morphling lulls me to a deep slumber, dragging me in and out of reality.

Finnaly, sleep comes and I'm in a sea of darkness. Somewhere I find myself in my Mockingjay suit, my bow in my hand and a sheath of arrows across my back. I start walking, trembling, afraid to see what lies ahead. There's a tiny, blinding, light in front of me. I instictivly position my bow and arrow. It flickers, dies down, and morphs into a masculine form. It turns, now facing me, and I notice he looks familiar.

Blonde shaggy hair, sea blue eyes. It's Peeta. _My Peeta_. I hug him. At least try to. At my touch, he disenigrates. President Snow rises from the ashes, cackling at my patheticness. I poise my weapon at his heart, I'm just about kill him when he turns into a python, baring its teeth. His mouth encloses me, then I sit up drenched in sweat in my bed. I shake my head, checking to see if I'm awake.

Since I can't figure out what to do, I walk through the hospital until I reach Peeta's room. With a shaking arm, I turn the knob.

**I seriously worked hard on this even though it's like, so short. I hope you like it. And to save the Internet- I know it sounds crazy- I'm just gonna write on the bottom of this. District 13 would be proud!**

_Chapter Two_

Peteta lays oblivious to the world, as I am oblivious to the bystanders. All that mattered was Peeta at that one moment. I'd never really seen him asleep before, sure I'd caught a glimpse or two of him asleep, but never got a full look. I stare, looking at every one of his features. I wish that I could touch his beautiful hair, wake him up, maybe.

I slowly step towards him. He still remains oblivious. I climb in the bed, and to my surprise, he shifts and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I just couldn't help myself, Snow told me all those things about you. His voice was like poison. Somehow they got etched in my brain," he said in his soothing voice, stroking my tangled hair.

I didn't notice he was awake, he barely made a sound. "I should be the one apoligizing. All I do is get you into trouble. I should have never be-" I start, but Peeta places a finger on my lips. "I'm glad you were born. You know why? Because if you'd have been born, I would never be so in love with someone else," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"You would have had Delly," I said, trying not to cry. He gives me a look that says, _Delly? Not really. _"I won't take anyone else but you, you mean everything to me. You deserve the world and... and you need to understand that," he said, then my voice gave a squeak and I started bawling. "I'm just not worthy of you. I'm just a poor Seam girl who needed something to eat. And you had the genorosity to give me some bread, and I've done nothing but cause you trouble since then. Can't you just foget me?" I said, I was gasping for air because all the crying shut my throat the tiniest bit.

"You gave me an adventure, a friend, a love. And that's more than I could ever imagine," now he was crying and some of the doctors looked through the window, trying to see if he was okay. We had both fallen asleep after our crying fest, and I didn't thrash around one bit that night. Not one bit.

**Okay that's it! If you think that it's unfinished in some way, Review and I'll write more. I'm afraid I must bid you a farewell, but please review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is here, and in action! I think you're going to love this chapter... Even though I'm making this up as I go on! I think it's going to be about... um... I don't know... So, yeah.**

I wake up in my hospital room, with restraints on my arms. _Where's Peeta? How did I get here? What did I do?,_ I think. My vision's hazy, but I can make out Plutarch's bright expression. "I have wonderful news, Miss Everdeen! Your dear friend has recovered! Rather abruptly, I might add," he says. My eyes go blurry, I see two Plutarch's, then I can see clearly. "What did I do? Where's Peeta? What did you do to him?" the questions spill out my mouth before I realize what I'm saying.

"Plutarch, where is Peeta?" I reapeat. He turns his eyes towards Johanna then back at me. "He... he left District 13, and he's been pronounced as missing. We have as many jets as we can searching the districts and the Capitol." he says looking a me sympatheticly. "He left because of me, didn't he. I knew that he would. It was my fault." I said, lowering my gaze to the restraints. They're metal, to make sure I _really _don't go anywhere.

"We don't blame you, this whole experience is just mixed up. We don't know what could have triggered this outburst," he said. The tears sting the back of my eyes, but trying to keep them from spilling over my eyelashes, was not an option. "I want to search 12," I said, because if Peeta were anywhere, it would be where he spent most of his life. "We've already searched there, we didn't spot him," Plutarch says. But he doesn't know about our little hiding places in tiny nooks and crannies.

Plutarch never lived in Twelve, therefore he doesn't know about that. "I know where everything is, you don't see all the hiding places. I know the District inside and out. Backwards and forward." I say, he stares at me as if I've grown three heads. But I don't know that I actually have, I didn't seem to know what was happining the me then.

"Fine, but under one condition. You bring back some game for the kitchen," he says with the slightest smile. "Deal," I say. But little did I know that more trouble was to come from this.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I admit, I was kind of stumped on the last chapter, but this chapter came to me like... something that falls from the sky... I guess. I wouldn't know because I've never seen anything fall from the sky... I know I'm being weird so you can read, I'll mumble to myself...**

From the moment I step off the hovercraft, I know I won't be happy as to what I'll see, dead bodies, finding Peeta dead, finding anyone dead really. Finnick voluteered to come with me, but only to keep me sane. Because if I saw Gale, I would have to hear him ramble about how stupid Peeta is, and I would have to try not to strangle his ass. Finnick keeps a close eye on me as I unsucsessfully search for Peeta. Once I've looked through every hiding place I can think of, I'm about to give up when I remember where he might've been... the woods.

He was always jealous of Gale- I could see it in his eyes- and whenever he saw us going to hunt together, it looked like he wanted to come. Sure enough, we found him huddled next to a tree watching birds. "I like watching birds," he suddenly said. "You run off and all you have to say is that _you like watching birds?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean! You nearly scared me to death!" I said, he looked up at me all like, _ummmmmmm._

"Oh, I'm sorry... I just went for a walk." he said, not very apologetically. "Okay, that's it, fuck you!" I said, he seriously had no idea how scared I was. All he has do is cry maybe, I mean, I basically cried the whole trip to Twelve! And he has no emotion at all. But right now, I'm extremely furious. Is this interview over? Turn off the fucking camera!

**Okay, I know this is supposed to be a drama, but I just felt like the story should have went this way. And right now, I know you're like, WTF? So next chapter will be way more dramatic! And longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is where everything turns around, everything changes. So what will happen, that I cannot tell you. And I remembered that this whole time I forgot to put the disclaimer, so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I wish I did.**

**There! Now you may read my very awesome chapter!**

I can't breath, I can't eat, I can't sleep... I can't do anything. After all we've accomplished, I had to blow it by cursing out Peeta. Now the Capitol has captured everything and everyone I love. Beetee, Finnick, Prim, Gale, my mother, Johanna, _Peeta_. I'm paralyzed with grief, fear, and everyday comes dragging me from place to place, speech to speech.

But to me, there's no reason in fighting, I'll just screw it up like I usually do. Coin comes everyday to give me bad news, because that's all we get nowadays. Right when I'm about to give up, she comes with a sort of good news. "President Snow has offered to surrender..." she pauses to look at the papers in her lap. "One person. You can decline, or accept. It's your choice, you can't ask for any higher, either." she says, her eyes have rings around them, indicating that she hasn't had much sleep.

Then I realize how hard this must be for her, trying to keep me alive. No one can tolerate that, but she can, apparently. "Thank you," I blurt, this catches her attention. "Thank _you_, Miss Everdeen, for keeping me busy. And I want to let you know that I went through the same thing. The Capitol captured and tortured my sister, Bella, and they still are. But you are handling this with great courage and maturity. As I cried every night, you compose yourself wonderfully," she says, and she's no longer giving me the death glare, her expression has softened to a more peaceful look.

"I could get your sister back, and figure out how to get my family out at the same time," I said, extending my hand. "A very tempting offer, Miss Everdeen. Very tempting," She says, examining my hand. She eventually shakes it and says,"But I want to come too of course"

President Coin emerges from the satin curtains in a body suit similar to my Mockingjay suit. We link arms and march down the hall, walking towards what I call world chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Have you ever thought about something so long, that your brain felt numb? Yeah, that happened to me when I was wondering how Suzanne Collins made the most awesome book in the universe!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own a box!**

We had to have a doctor's appointment before we went into battle to make sure we were stable enough to go. After my blood test Dr. Ciron came back with a concerned look on his face. "Ah, Miss Everdeen? Are you sexually active?" he said, looking over his glasses at me. I had to retrace my steps, let's see, the only person I've had sex with was... Peeta.

_Oh crap, _I think. "I guess you can say so, why?" I knew I was pregnant, but I was hoping that he was just teasing me. "Well, it seems you're pregnant, two months along." he says, I shudder, wondering how I could tell Peeta. "Oh," is all I can choke out. _How could I let this happen? I'll have to tell someone!, _I think. "I'm afraid that you cannot participate in battle with the other soldiers." he said. I run my fingers through my hair, numb from all the thinking(A/N: See?). Coin apparently talked to the doctor already, because she takes a seat next to me.

"I'll beg for you to go if I have to," she says, I manage a slight smile that vanishes as soon as it shows up. "I want to keep the baby, if I may. I'll take care of it. Honest," I plead, because I'm sure she would want me to get an abortion. I want so badly to cry, just let all my emotion out, but I realize this wouldn't make me stable. But I'm not going into battle anyway.

Coin drapes one of her arms around me and says,"I won't let you go, because if you're too active, you might kill the baby. I demand that you stay here and relax." She rocks me back and forth like my mother used to do before my father died. At this point I have to cry because if this mission doesn't go through as planned, I've got no family except my baby.

It won't have a father, an aunt, a grandmother... no one except me. And what if one day it asks me,"Mommy, what happened to Daddy?" I don't want go through that. That would cause me too much pain. I bury my head in Coin's chest, almost silencing my whimpers. The last thing I remember is Coin stroking my hair and the screams of people in the doctor's office.

**I have to admit, I cried writing this. I really did. This has the be one of my longest chapters. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say that this chapter is going to have some... stuff, I'll tell you that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own several taco shells!**

Coin and I run as fast as we can to the bomb shelters, people must have already heard the news, because they make way and yell,"She's pregnant! Let her go first!" We make it to the shelter and get our cabin room, this time, there's no instructions. Just try to stay calm. I hyperventilate in the corner while Coin tidies up the room. I never realized that you could miss a cat that you hate so much, because all I really wanted was Buttercup.

I finally fall asleep well after lghts out, but wake up to find that Coin is gone. _She probably went to fight in battle,_ I think. I transfer myself from my corner, to one of the beds, closing my eyes, hoping that when I open them this bad dream called my life would be over.

But when I opened them, it wasn't over, something was still stirring inside me and I had no one I love near me. When I first got the news that my family was captured, I started tying nooses, and from that point on, I always had my rope with me. Mine was longer than Finnick's. And as soon as I started tying, I got a terrible idea.

_If I don't want to live, then maybe I should kill myself,_ I thought. I tied the rope with a necklace big enough for my neck. There was a hook on the ceiling and I put the top of the rope there. I forced my head into the necklace of it. I suddenly got a burning sensation in my neck, now I wanted to go back. But I couldn't this went on for several minutes until someone came and took me from my room to the infirmary


	8. Chapter 8

**I got my first flame today, :( But she said no offense, so I'm all better! And I swear, this chapter will be so awesome, IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own a recorder!**

I must have lost concsiousness because I woke up in a cleam white room with padded walls. Doctors and nurses bustle around the room as if I'm not there, some of the doctors check my pulse and ask me if I can breathe. Apparently, I didn't damage my vocal chords but I won't be able to talk for approximatly two days. I'm not allowed to have any visitors except Haymitch.

My dinner is brought to me at 7:00 on the dot. I only get one meal a day, but I don't mind. It's like before I won The Hunger Games, except I don't hunt for it. Everyday is the same; Eat, sleep, think. My doctor lets me go to the bathroom two times a day, and I have a bucket next to my bed for my morning sickness.

Sometimes I get a special message from the Capitol, and today it said that Effie was captured too. Haymitch is really worried about her, even though he tried to deny it; I know they have a..._ Thing_. But I try not to think about our situation, unsuccessfully, of couse.

Nothing good comes until my last day of being in this room, they've somehow gotten Gale, Prim, Buttercup, my mother and Bella, Coin's sister. I tell them the whole story, and of couse Gale gets mad and storms out the room. My mother tells me that everything will be okay and so does Prim. Bella thanks me for convincing her sister to come and save her.

Unlike Coin, she has a pleasent atmosphere and long brown hair. Her eyes are deep brown with gold flecks. Buttercup purrs and nestles himself beside me. I would be happier if Peeta were here because not having him around is killing me. He could comfort me like no one else could, and not being able to tell him is making me guilty for some reason.

I adapt to the lonliness even after I get out of that confined space. I adapt to the thought that I'll never get Peeta back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! If any of you are reading bo-duke-fan-01's awesome story, A HUTCHERSON HOLLYWOOD STORY, fanfiction has made her delete it, but she will try to reupload it as fast as she can. Now to my story, this is the chapter where Gale talks to Katniss for the first time since she left the room.**

Gale sits next to me in the cafeteria, thumping down his tray. "So, your pregnant with little Peeta Jr. I'd say congratulations, but I'm not really happy for you," he says, giving me a cold smile. "I knew something was going on with you in his room every night, crying your eyes out when he was at the Capitol. But he doesn't love you," he says, now everyone's staring at us. I rub my belly, mentally telling the baby that his or her father loves it.

"Gale, there's no need to be rude, what's done is done. And you have no right to tell me that the man that I love doesn't love me too," I said, trying not to cry. "Oh, but I do, because he told me himself," he said, being meanly nice. "You don't know what you're talking about," I retorted, letting the teardrops fall into my lap. "Fine, don't beleive me, but don't act surprised when he shuns you _if he comes back,"_ he says, getting up and walking out the door.

"I love Peeta and he loves me. And we're going to grow up and get married!" I call after him, struggling to breath. He comes back and says,"I'm only telling you this because I love you! Can't you see that!" he says. "Well, I don't love you back, so you should just give up!" I yell after him, but he's already stormed out the door. I didn't want to hurt Gale, but I love Peeta abnd no one else.

**That's the end of chapter 9. And do me a favor and look up Hunger Games Trailer Spoof by EvilIguanaProductions, and the asdf series by TomSka. And look up Never Say No To Panda. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Did any of you see the videos? They're hilarious if you haven't. Anyway, I love Madge so I decided that she doesn't die in my version, just so there's no confusion. Also, Finnick doesn't die, Cinna doesn't die, and Prim doesn't die. Because I cried when they got killed in the book. Didn't you? Oh and Wiress doesn't die either! Wow, I'm giving all these people the privledge of not dying... meh.**

* * *

Madge's POV

Katniss is my best friend in the universe because she can take any problem without having a freakout. But not this time, she's totally blocked out the world, with an exeption of me and her sister, Prim. But I guess I know what it feels like to lose everyone you love, being that my whole family died and all, but Gale should not be putting more pressure on her.

I mean she's preganant, the baby's father is being tortured to near death, oh yeah, and the Capitol's trying to_ kill her._ After I heard what Gale said to her, I cursed him out and slammed him against a wall. And I used to think he was cute too. Whenever I ask her if she's okay, she just nods and says,"Oh yeah, I'm pefectly fine." But her smile always vanishes and she slips out of the room.

I always seem to think about her nowadays, because I know she's not okay. I'm afraid she might turn out like Annie, scarred for life. I know this is kind of selfish, but I just want my best and only friend back. But can you blame me? How would you feel if _your_ best friend went through withdrawel like this? You would feel pretty lonely, not to mention guilty for some reason. Like all this is your fault. It doesn't feel too good.

Anyway, she used to practice everyday, but know she barely uses her bow and arrows. She doesn't even stay to her schedules, she just lays there staring at the wall. One day I went to visit her, and this is what happened:

I walked into her room-it's a very _messy _room- and shook her. She was fast asleep, mumbling in her sleep. I shook her harder. She looked up an said,"Wha-"

"Hi. How do you feel today?" I said, knowing that she would deny that she wasn't okay.

"I'm fine" she said.

"I know you're not okay. You sulk, like... like it's a hobby."

"No I don't, I smile everyday. See?" she started smiling and pointed to her face.

"But they're fake smiles, Katniss. They don't count. And when are you going to stop being afraid of the world?"

"I'm not afraid! I'm just-" she pauses.

"You _are_ afraid!"

"No I'm not!"

"Fine, then if you're not afraid, then you can tell me what you are! Because I really don't seem to know anymore!" I yelled, starting to cry

"I _don't know_ what I am!"

"Okay, but tell me what you are when you _do_ know what you are. Just tell me if you need me." I said walking out, pretending not to feel the tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Wow, Madge has a lot of pent up emotions. And I'm so proud of myself, this is my longest chapter ever! YAY! Thanks, and please review! If you don't, Prim will unleash Buttercup on you!**


	11. Tomorrow

**Hi! This is Prim's POV, she... well... I can't tell you. But she does sing in this chapter, I can tell you that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games or Tomorrow from Annie. But I do own a hobo sack!**

I know something that nobody knows, Katniss' favorite song, it's a song called Tomorrow. I figure that if she hears a song that brings back happiness, she'll be happy again. If she doesn't think about the whole Peeta thing. I wealk into her room, and she's still crying about her fight with Madge. I go to her window and draw open the curtains, the remains of the bombing still haunt me. I worried about my sister when they sent out the bombs.

But who wouldn't? Anyway, when I opened the curtains, she shuddered and shielded her eyes like she hadn't seen daylight in years. "What'd you do that for?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "I'm getting you out of this room. Now get dressed, we're going to the meadow," I said, very authoritativly. I felt good to be in charge for once.

She reluctantly obeyed, but muttered about not being able to do what she wanted anymore. I don't even know why she listened to a thirteen year old at all. She followed me during to two-hour walk to the meadow. I had given Madge the directions and she was already there.

"Hi." Katniss said staring at her feet, or what she could see, her developing baby bump.

"Hey." Madge answered, concentrating on the fire she had built.

"Am I the only one feeling the tension here?" I said. They found this amusing and started laughing.

"I'm sorry I sort of blocked you guys out. I was just really miserable and I didn't know how to make the best of my situation." she said.

"Ooh, ooh! I have the perfect idea!" I yelled.

"What is it, little duck?" she said, smiling at my old nickname.

"I know a song you haven't heard in a while" I said. Then I started singing:

"The sun'll come out

tomorrow

bet your bottom dollar

that tomorrow"

I look at her so she can finish the lyrics. And she answers back:

"There'll be sun

tomorrow, tomorrow

I love ya

tomorrow"

Madge cuts in:

"You're only a day

away"

I never noticed that Katniss and Madge had such pretty voices. First of all I had never heard Madge sing, second of all Katniss just sounded ike she came back from the dead. But know that I mention, Katniss _was_ a little dead these past few months. I'm just glad I had my sister back.

We all hugged and linked arms as we walked back to 13. My mother was so happy to have the regular Katniss back that she cried like a baby. And that was pretty funny how she struggled to talk, and how many times she said she was happy.

**Okay, chapter 11 is done! And I have nothing to say... so bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

Once I gained my train of thought, I was allowed to go back to Command. Cinna meets me in the hallway and tells me how much he hates the gray uniforms. He says that they're saggy and just plain old drab, and I can't agree more. When we get to Command, all eyes train on me. Mesalla trots over to me, and she takes my face in her hands.

She stares for a moment, then whispers,"You'll make a great mother, dear. But always remember that if you need help, there's an angel watching over you, protecting you." She then hugs me, and the others join in... except Gale. He looks at all of us, loathingly, probably deciding how to insult me.

And I'm right. He stands up and says,"Why do you want to hug that piece of filth? What did she ever do for you?" "She's done what she can for everyone, and you should have her back," a voice erupts boldly from behind me. I turn around, and I see Johanna. Johanna Mason. "Johanna!" I exclaim, running towards her. "Hey, Kat! I missed you so much!" she said. "So did you eat, like way too much or are you what I think you are?" She asks me with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, but I'll tell you the whole story later," I said. We take seats at the long confrence table. And I'm totally suprised by our topic: my baby shower. It's better than the dreary case of the captured victors. "What are you thinking of naming it?" Johanna asks me. That's when I remember. When I went fo my ultrasound, the doctor and I noticed that I would be having twins; a boy and a girl.

"Well... er... I'm sort of having two its. A boy and a girl," I tell them, and all their mouths drop open. "Well I still want to know what you're going to name them," Johanna said, she seemed to be the only one who wasn't fazed. "Well, I was thinking of naming them Primrose Rue, and John Thresh Mellark," I said.

"Well now that we have the names, let's get started! Katniss, leaave the room, this has to be a surprise," says Johanna. "Well I'm not going to pretend to want to be here, so I'm gonna leave," Gale says, getting up but I stopped him at the door. "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?" I yelled as the tears started streaming down my face.

"You fell in love with that guy!" he shouted as he stormed out the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**This isn't a chapter, but a reminder for you, the people, for you to review. I know this is my first story, and I'm looking for sugggestions for later chapters. And other stories, so if you get any ideas PM me! I'll give you all the credit! Just keep reviewing! ! Yeah, I just randomly wrote that for no apparent reason. I'm weird.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I think this chapter is about just Katinss and Johanna, with a hint of Madge at the end. **

After Gale had his very unexpected outburst, I sunk down to the floor, burying my head in my knees. Which was pretty hard because my stomach was in the way. "You wanna talk about it," someone asks. It's Johanna. She's being much nicer to me for some reason, but I don't dwell on it for long. She takes my hand and we walk towards the empty cafeteria. "Why are you taking me here?" I ask. No answer.

"Johanna, what's going on?' I ask. No answer. Finally she says,"I have something to show you." She turns on a projecter. "This is one of the broadcasts they were going to show. It took me forever to get it wothout getting caught," she said. The image brings tears to my eyes. It's Peeta. "Katniss, I miss you so much tht I can't figure out what to do. Help me. I need you to help me. _Please._ Will you please help me?" Then it was cut off, and Peeta was left standing alone in the middle of the room where they had the interview.

"Did anybody get shot? Oh, sorry, I heard noise and I thought that people were trying to hurt you. That's why I brought my knives and a gun," Madge said. I stared in shock that Madge knew how to use knives and a gun. She must have sensed my shock, because she says,"I was the mayor's daughter. Don't you think I would need to know self defense?"

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit," I said. Just then I got a huge kick, then another huge kick, and so on and so on. Then a warm liquid dripped down my leg. No this can't be, I'm only seven months. But I have to face the scary truth.

"My water just broke."


	15. Chapter 15

**I got so many reviews last time, so let's repeat history. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating. Sound fair? Oh alright, if there's ever a cliffhanger, I'll update again that same day! Because I'm the fairest of them all! Wait, Snow White's still alive? Dang it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even with my awesomeness, I do not own The Hunger Games. Snow White does. Wait she doesn't? Oh, Suzanne Collins does.**

_Prim_

My mother violently shook me awake, she said that Katniss was in labor and that we had to get to the hospital immediatly. I had enough time to grab Buttercup and the pink and blue booties I crocheted for the babies. "Mom, isn't Katniss only seven months?" I ask, because everyone knows you have to be pregnant for nine months before you give birth. "Well, the babies are going to be something called premature. Meaning that they weren't able to develope enough before they were born. But don't you worry about that, we just have to be there for your sister. Okay?" she says. I nod.

She hands me over to Johanna, and I can't help but flood her with questions. "Will this affect Katniss? What about Gale? Not that I care about him anymore. How about you? Will this affect you?" I ask. As soon as I'm done, Madge comes in, rubbing her tamples. She was guarding the entrances, just in case someone was there that was trying to hurt Katniss. "I can't hold them off any longer, but then again I can't be responsible for my best friend's death," she said stretching out her arms.

"If that did happen, I would forgive you," I offered. "One day you'll have to remind me that you're my favorite," she said with a smile which soon escaped her face. A nurse comes in with three blankets and says,"Looks like you'll be here for a long time. So here's some blankets for you." She hands us all blankets, and soon after we're all asleep.

_8 hours and 28 minutes later_

When I wake up the hospital's dark and my mom is next to me, smiling. "The babies are here!" she says, very enthusiasticly. I don't really feel like moving, but then my mother adds,"One of them is named after you." First I think, _one of them? _Then I think, _who cares! one of them is named after me! _I bolt toward the door. Katniss is asleep, Madge is holding a baby in a blue blanket, Johanna's holding a baby in a gold blanket.

My mom says,"Meet Primrose Rue and John Thresh Mellark." Rue is one of the people that she met in her first Hunger Games, and so is Thresh. But John is the name of our father. Johanna lets me hold the one that must be named after me. "So Katniss had twins?" I ask, careful not to wake Katniss. "Yes," says Madge, concentrating on the boy. "How come no one told me?" I ask. "Because you can't keep a secret," mom laughs.

Then nobody really cares about the terror that is going on around us, everyone's having a good time. And that's what makes me the happiest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello**,** people! This chapter is in Prim's POV, because I feel like it.**

_Prim_

I wrote my diary while I walked down the hall, which I have to say, was not very smart. I walked into a wall and almost fell on my face, but Rory caught me just in time. "You shouldn't really do that while walking. Not a very smart idea," he said, tapping his forhead. I had stopped talking to most of the Hawthornes after Gale started being so rude to Katniss.

But Rory was so cute, with his cute curly hair(A/N: When I read it, I invisioned him to look like Harry Styles, okay!) and his smirk. It was hard not to flirt, but I held my ground. "I can look after myself, thank very much," I snapped, as if I was anoyed. "Okay, Miss Primrose," he said, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I missed you. We don't talk anymore," he said, his face void of any emotion. "Well, I guess I've been busy... so um bye!" I said, nervous for some reason. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Wait, don't go," he pleaded.

"I should really-"

"I've loved you for my whole life. You should at least let me shower you in compliments."

Then my heart started beating faster and my face grew hot. _He likes me, too? How could that be, _I thought. Before I can think, I say,"I have, too. But my sister won't let us be together, so just forget about us," I pause, then cringe,"_Being together." _"Then they don't have to know. Look Prim, I love you, so are you in or out?" he asks me. Then I kiss him and say,"Does that answer your question?"

He smiles and nods, then I leave. Just like that, hoping to have him dumbfounded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, yeah you! I wrote this chapter like, a week ago for now, and I just found where I wrote it down. It's like so coincidental and good at the same time.**

_Katniss_

I wake up, with the babies on either side of my bed. Rose looks just like me, but John looks just like Peeta. It's funny how you can see people in babies' faces. Tons of people have come to visit me, but none of them say anything different except Madge. "Listen, you have the power to do this. You don't need anyone but you. If Peeta ever comes back, he'll just be extra help, but you are a strong woman. Okay?" she said, in the most intense voice I had ever heard her use.

"Um, okay," I say timidly, for some reason I'm afraid of her. "So how's the rest of your day," she said, back to her normal self like nothing happened. After this, even more stress came with Gale trying to convince me to forgive him. Even though he knows I'll never ever forgive him. "I didn't mean all that," he pleads everyday, and I always pretend to be asleep. He must be pretty mad right now, so maybe that'll hold him off.

Prim and Rory say they're doing some project together for Panem studies, which is weird because nobody gets projects, not even at their age. But I have other problems to think about. Like revenge against Gale and the Capitol. And I have a feeling they will be very cruel... Maybe even fatal.

_Prim_

I cannot have Katniss know about me and Rory's little _rendevous. _For some reason I feel like she would think of me as some kind of traitor, but I don't want her not to know either. Because everytime we kiss, there's this spark that I want everyone to know about.

I love Rory, even though I don't know exactly what real love is. Which is why I'm planning-no vowing- to tell her tha next time I see her I'm going to tell her. My thoughts must be registering on my face, because Rory says,"You're worried about something."

"Is it that easy to see?" I ask him.

"Kind of."

"Oh, shut up."

"Well you asked me."

"Yeah, right." I bring my lips to his, and there's that spark again. Like a surge of electricity, not enough to electricute, just enough to send chills down my spine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I'm happy to say that in this chapter Peeta will come back. I know you're trembling in excitement, so I won't talk your eardrums out... even though I probably have.**

_No one's POV_

Katniss layed in her cabin, as she was able to come back after her week was up. There was a commotion in the hallway, and the babies had started to cry. She glanced at the door, curious, but not daring to move. She learned from previous events that curiosity could get you killed. Learned that from Foxface. She placed the now sleeping babies in the crib, and grabbed her knife.

She'd stocked up on everything sharp since the twins were born. She stepped towards the door and pressed her ear against it. There was screaming coming from the other side of the door. Someone had started calling her name. "Katniss! Katniss!" She knew that voice. It was Peeta when he was worried.

On the other side of the door, Peeta was trying to get at least _somewhat _close to the door. It was really starting to get annoying when people held the whole _star-crossed lovers _thing against him. That's what was resticting him from getting aywhere. Answering questions, saying 'no comment', he would be happy when all this was over. Katniss was suspicious, it sounded like him, but was it him?

She didn't want anymore heartbreak, she wouldn't be able to handle the pain. And she didn't want to end up like her mother when she would space out. "Who are you?" she asked, ready to kick down the door. "It's me, Katniss! It's Peeta!" he yelled over the roar of the crowd. "I swear, if you're lying..." she trailed off. She was over proctective, she could feel it, but she was willing to do anything to protect her kids.

Peeta was bewildered that she didn't believe him. She swung open the door, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and said,"I still don't believe you, but if you're lying, I _will _find out." She closed the door, her knife still in hand, ready to pounce. "Katniss, put the knife down. It's me," he said, attempting to calm her down.

With a few more glares and threats, she reluctantly put the knife down, but kept it close. "So, how's you're day been?" he said, unsuccessfully trying to brighten the mood. "Much better before now," she mumbled.

"I have to tell you something." she said.

"What?" he asked her.

"These are you're kids. More like our kids cons-"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Gale told me that you broke your arm."

"Well Gale's a jerk."

"He said that you told him yourself."

"You actually _believe _him?"

"Well, I'd rather believe in someone who tells the truth."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well, if you aren't, you sure do lie a lot."

It was true, she _did_ lie a lot. But it was only to keep the ones that she loved. It was really all for her, _because she couldn't survive without them. _Gale was right, she was a monster, a selfish disgusting monster.

"Look, if you don't trust me, then this isn't going to work. I'm sorry Katniss. Goodbye."

And with that, he left. Leaving Katniss, a wreck.

**That's the end of this chapter. And this part of the story! There are two other parts! I'm quite evil aren't I? This will be on hiatus for two weeks to keep you in suspense!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part**_** Two:**_

_**The End of Thirteen, The Rise of** **Twelve**_

_Prim_

I noticed that over the past weeks, that Katniss and Peeta haven't been talking as much as I thought they would. Katniss has shut everyone out again, so the only person I feel like I can talk to is Rory. He understands because Gale shut everyone out, too. It seems like the world is crumbling down around us. But that's because Thirteen _is_ crumbling down around us.

I'm asleep when someone wakes me up, mom and Rory. I told mom about _us _and all she could talk about was how cute were together. The ground is shaking, people are screaming. And I honestly didn't know what was going on. "Prim! Come on! We onl have 45 minutes to evacuate!" Rory said. I grabbed Buttercup, took Rory's hand, and ran.

Surprisingly, my mom was running at the same stride. I looked around everywhere, but didn't see Katniss. So did my mother, but we couldn't find her. "Mom, we can't just leave without Katniss! We have to go back for her!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about Katniss, she's probably in the crowd!" she yelled. Buttercup meowed, and demanded to know what was happening. Not that he could talk or anything, I can just understand animals like that. "I'll tell you later, okay?" I whispered to him. As soon as we stepped on District 12's moist soil, Buttercup jumped out of my arms.

Everyone who were refugees from Twelve seemed to go back to their old houses and their old selves. Greasy Sae went back to what remained of the Hob. But the tributes from the other Districts were fascinated of how normal we became. Wiress and Beetee asked some really technical questions, Johanna rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

All Enobaria and Cashmere talked about was how much ther wanted to destroy Katniss, Annie cringed at any thing she saw, Finnick tried to calm her down when she saw all the dead bodies on the ground. Peeta and Madge's reactions were much more heartbreaking. Peeta knelt in front of the bakery and cried his eyes out, so did Madge in front of the mayor's manchine.

It makes you think about how grateful that you still have your family, no matter how much they might annoy you. I still haven't seen Katniss, and I'm getting worried now. Rory, Hazel or Posy have seen Gale either. I'm just about to start calling Katniss when District 13 explodes behind me.

**Listen, peoples. You know I couldn't do something so cruel to you. I'll update like I normally do, because I would go through withdrawl if I didn't keep writing. And since I left a cliffhanger, I update either today or tomorrow! Adios!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! My new username is IaMmEluver12, just so there's no confusion. Kay kay? Good!**

_Katniss_

"Gale, leave me here! Take Rose and John! I don't deserve to live!" I yelled. Gale was begging me to come to District Twelve with everyone else, but I've cheated, lied, and stolen to get what I want. And I wasn't ready to have my children follow in my footsteps. "Katniss, you have to come! If you die, what would everyone else do?" he pleaded. This was a good question to coinsider, but if I took that literally I would come back saying,"I came back because you people love me!"

That would only make me arrogant. A voice boomed,"Fifteen minutes. Evacuate now. Fifteen minutes. Evacuate now." I realize this would be a painful way to die, so I decide to let Gale lead me through the narrow passageways I didn't even know were there. Once we're out of the building I run as fast as I can with the stoller, but it's pretty hard.

We're almost there when Gale stops and says,"We won't make it in time." I'm about to ask how come, when Gale takes out his knife and slashes my ankle. I collaspe and Gale runs away. Thirteen blows up and I'm engulfed in flames. My hand is still on the stroller, before I have any time to think, I get on top of the stroller. The fire passes over me, an at first I don't feel anything, then a stinging sensation starts in my back. It took about an hour for the flames to die down, and as soon as it did, I mustered up all my strength to keep going.

I could not have Prim think I was dead, my mother either. The next thing I knew,I was blacke out in the middle of the still warm grass.

_2 hours later; Prim_

Gale insisted that he go and look for Katniss, but would I let him go alone? No. So I went with him because I don't trust him. We found her by the Meadow face down in the grass. She wasn't breathing either. And on top of that, the babies were crying like crazy. I sent Gale to go get Finnick because he revived Peeta after he _somewhat _died. I could do CPR, but I wouldn't kiss my sister. That'd be weird. Finnick came, but he couldn't save her, she was too far gone.

We had to bring her to mom, she gave some speicial medicene and then put her in her bed. Mom said that she was in a coma, and that she might not wake up for hours, days, weeks, months or even years. She said all we could do was hope that she was okay an think positive. Luckily I was good at that, or I would've jumped out of the window by now.

_A month later_

Now that things wee looking very, very grim, the Capitol allowed us to have a two year supply of food. Some old constucters started building from the wreckage, paving new sidewalks, building a better school, building more and better houses. Effie Trinket came to see Katniss, so did Haymitch, but he was drunk so it didn't really count.

Madge met this really nice guy named Lance, and Gale must have been jealous because he would never look Madge or Lance in the eye. Sometimes he would go hunting and not come back for almost a week. Me and Rory's relationship progressed, despite all the craziness. Peeta would not come out of his house, and everyone just left him alone. I felt sorry for him, because his life really messed up.

Katniss will sometimes mumble something, but it's never something realistic. My mother hasn't completely shut down, but I can feel it coming, so Gale is teaching me how to hunt, just in case. A few days later, I was in my room, and I heard Katniss singing.

**Cliffhanger, yo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I will tell you that in this chapter, Katniss gets partial amnesia. Well not partial, she forgot everything. So who wants to follow me into the wold of new beginings? Well come on, people!**

_Katniss_

One day I woke up and started singing, I don't particularly know where it came from, but it's so familiar.

_Deep in the meadow_

_under the willow_

_a bed of grass a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tommorow brings_

_them true_

_Here is the place where I loved you_

Then a girl bolted into the room out of nowhere screaming,"Katniss! You're back!"

I was completely and utterly confused. "Um, who are you talking about? Where did I go? Who are you? Who am _I?_" the questions spilled out of my mouth. Then _she _was confused. "Mom! Something's wrong with Katniss!" she yelled down the hall. A tired looking woman walked in the room. "Prim, go get Hazel," she said, turning to the girl. "Can I bring Rory?" she asked, her face lighting up. "Sure," she said.

Th girl, _Prim, _left, then the woman knelt beside my bed. "Do you feel okay? Can you remember anything?" she asked me. Everytime I tried to remember something, I got a massive headache. "Not really. Could you tell me something about me though?" I said, she had a pained look on her face. "You'e my daughter, the girl that just left is your sister, and you had twins about a month ago," she said.

There was a picture of (I'm guessing) me with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, we seem to be on fire. "That's you, and Peeta. The father of your twins," she said smiling at the picture. "What is my name?" I ask, because if I know my name, I might be able to branch off from that.

"You're Katniss Everdeen, 'The Girl on Fire' they call you. That was from your first Hunger Games. The only time they let two people win."

"What's The Hunger Games?"

"Well, every year all twelve Districts sacrifice a girl and a boy ages 12-18 years old to fight to the death in an arena. Your sister got picked at the Reaping, and you volunteered. Everyone thought you would die, but you survived it all. In you second Hunger Games it was the same, but you survived again."

I was surprised to see how brave I was. But I still didn't know why the _hell _I was so important. My back felt like it was on fire, I cringed. "Does it hurt? Maybe I should get some morphling shipped from the Capitol..." she trailed off. Just then, the boy from the pictured showed up. "You must be Peeta," I say, smiling gingerly.

**, I know it took forever for me to update, but today was the last day of school. So I'll have way more time than I usually do. Capesh? Good! Ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay people, I'm stumped. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me or review them! Please note my new username (I know I've changed it a lot, but I feel comfortable with this one!) and that if I don't pick your idea, I'll probably use it in some way for a story or a late chapter! I just don't want you to feel bad if I don't pick you, because it would make me feel bad! While I try to figure out what to write, feel free to read my story in the Shake it Up! section, I Am Gunther! And I Am Rocky? If you don't, it's okay, I don't mind! I'd rather you like one of my stories and not any of them! And I'm done, so here's my new Internet signature;**

**-Lurve to the people!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_you _Hey! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I was so busy, and I didn't have time to do it. And for that, I'm sooooo sorry. I still can't figure out what happens between Katniss and Peeta, so this is a Prory chapter! YAY! And without further ado, I give you, my comeback chapter! SQUEEEEEEE!**

_Prim_

I laid in the warm grass beside Rory, my head softly resting on his chest. We watch the clouds in silence, trying not to make the situation any more awkward. I shifted and Rory put his arms around me. My mind was racing with thoughts about what might happen to my sister, mostly horrible ideas, but one little part in my brain that says, _everything will be perfectly fine._

"Do you love me?" I asked, it was a little game me and Rory played when we were bored. "Of course. Do _you _love me?" he replied, a smile playing on his lips. "Very much so, darling," I said. Then a rush of emotions flooded me, anger, sorrow, happiness, the tears raced down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me. "If Katniss gets her memory back, she'll probably want us to break up! I don't think I could function without you!" I cried, sitting up and burying my head in my knees.

"Katniss _will _get her memory back, but all we can do right now is wait."

"But I won't be able to fall asleep knowing that any day, my sister might wake up and tell me that we had to split up. You're my knight in shining armor, I could _never _let you go!"

"Trust me, you're my world, but let's just keep calm. It may take days, months, or _years _until she remembers anything. Because I love you and I don't want you having panic attacks everyday."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Then he took my hands and kissed me. It was a long passionate kiss, the kind that says, _I love you and _only _you. _He broke the kiss and said,"Better?" I looked at the birds in the tree in a nest, they looked as if they were in love. I took that as an omen that everthing was going to be okay.

"_Much _better. Now pucker up, babe!" I said, leaning closer to him. "Of course M'lady!" he said. The moon had started to come out, and we kissed again, under the glistening stars.

**Done, and I have been forgetting to give someone credit for an idea. And that person is MrsHutcherson16! Thanks soooooo very much! Cheerio!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! I have this whole Prory idea in my head, but this chapter is about Katniss and Peeta. Although there is a Poll on my page that you can vote on for an upcoming Prory twist that will have your mind BLOWN! KABOOM! As much as I'd love to keep on ranting, I really want you to read!**

_Katniss_

"Katniss? A-are awake?" a voice chirped. I slowed opened my eyes, biting my lip. A boy was standing in front of me with a large bouquet in his arms. He was smiling, like he was geniuanly happy to see me. I instantly knew who he was. He was that guy named Peeta. "Yes. And I'm Katniss, right?" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled and said,"Yeah. Oh, Katniss, I thought you were gone." My heart fluttered, and I blushed. "You need help with those?" I said, motioning to the flowers. "Huh? Oh, these! Yeah. Thanks." he said, followed by a nervous laugh. He was uncomforable, I was too.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. My legs felt like jelly, like I had been there for years. I grabbed he flowers and placed them in the vase on the dresser. Then I walked over to the crib to see my so-called new babies. "And these little people are our children," Peeta said.

"They're so-tiny."

"Yeah, you get used to it. Wanna hold one?"

"Um... yeah, sure... I guess."

"Don't be nervous, they're friendly."

Peeta carefully picked up a baby handed it to me. It was the girl. "My dad always told me that having someone so tiny depending on you was the greatest thing in the world. And now I know what he meant," he said, smiling. "Primerose Rue Mellark, that's the baby's name. I remember! And... and the boy's name, it's John Thresh Mellark! I... I remember! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"That's great! Now let's work on figuring everything out!" he said. He gave me a leather bounded book. It looked very old, like it had been passed down from generation to generation. "All your friend's and family's information and thing like that are in there. I'll say here for as long as it takes until you know at least some of the information."

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"It's nothing. Now let's get to work!"

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but my summer was jam packed! I barely had time to get on my computer! So sorry, and just so you know, this story will be ending soon, but there will be a sequel! Keep reviewing, and thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I decided that one chapter will be *gulp* Peenis :P And the next chapter Prory. So one dramatic chapter coming up hot and ready. And I need to know if any of my readers are on weeworld. If you are, leave a review, and I'll friend you on weeworld. M'kay, now you can read.**

_Prim_

My heart is racing, my brain still trying to register what has been said. My mother has just told to break up with my heart, my soul, and my life combined. My mother just told me to break up with Rory.

Tears well up in my eyes, making everythig blurry. Despite the lump lodged in my throat, I manage to whisper,"H-how c-could you?" She just stands there staring at me. Part of me wants to slap her, the other half wants to slap her harder. "How could you?!" I yell, sorrow suddenly turning into anger.

She flinched and said,"I believed it was for the better."

"How would you feel if I took dad away from you while he was still alive."

"Primrose, I know what your fee-"

"No, no you don't! Do you know how many years I spent, stuttering when he would talk me? Since I was five! And now that I have him, I am not letting anything or anyone getting between us!"

"Primrose, that's enough."

"I know what I'm feeling, and I know it's love."

"That's enough."

"No it isn't. You don't ge-"

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! Go to your room. _Now."_

"No."

"I do not have time for this Primrose! Go to your room or get out of my house!"

"Fine, I'll leave. But before I go, let me make something clear. This sure as hell is not your house! It's Katniss's house, because the last time I check you didn't win The Hunger Games."

With that I exited the house, slamming the door behind me. The cold rain landed on my skin making my whole body cold. I started walking. I didn't stop walking until I got to the doorstep of the Hawthorne household.

Shivering, I knocked on the door. Hazel opened the door. And by just looking at me, she could tell I had a problem. She wrapped a warm blanket aroung me and started making me a hot cup of tea.

"So what happened, dear?" she asked me, taking a sip of the tea she had made for herself. I just started crying, and Hazel rubbed my back. Once I composed myself, I told her everything. "That was very brave and noble, giving yourself up for love," she said.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"I do, I would've done the same thing. It's a good thing you got out quick enough."

"Quick enough for what?"

"Do you know how may times Katniss cam over here with bruises and scars and cuts? Your mother can get very abusive when she gets angry."

I bit my lip, thinking back to when we used to live in the Seam. She always came home hurt, but I thought that it was from hunting. Though one night I heard them fighting, I was about ten and Katniss was fourteen.

_Flashback_

_It was around ten at night, it was raining very hard outdoors. Katniss had just come in from hunting, but mom was already waiting for her. "Katniss Louise Everdeen! Where the hell have you been!?" my mother shouted. Katniss let out an exasperrated sigh._

_"I was out trying to get food for our starving family while you were home sitting on your damn ass!" Katniss snapped. Mother gasped and said,"Don't you use that sailor mouth of yours with me!" I jumped out of bed and crept to to the doorway. "I'll use it on you whenever I want to, because frankly I don't see you doing anything to support us!" Katniss yelled. Mother's face hardened in shock and anger._

_She grabbed Katniss and slapped her in the face leaving a red handprint on her face. "Is that really all you got? Weak," Katniss smirked. Mom's face srewed up even more._

_She pinned Katniss to the wall and scratched the side of her face, Leaving rips in Katniss's face and blood dripping out of them. She threw my now trembling sister on the floor and said,"I bet you don't have ahn to say now, do you?" She shook her head no, and mother spotted me._

_"Why aren't you asleep!?" she screamed at me. "I w-was waiting f-for Katniss!" I stammered. Then she slapped me. I scurried back to bed, crying myself back to sleep._

_End of flashback_

"I'm lucky I'm still alive!'" I cried. My mother was a vicious monster, and I had been totally oblivous this whole time.

**Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Super dramatic and long chapter, I know, I'm just awesome like that. Sorry about all the violence and some of the cursing. But if you like that kid of stuff, you're sooo welcome! Next chapter's the aftermath, probably the second to last or last chapter. And I've come up with the name for the sequel:**

**The Kindle**

**Or if you have something better, tell me and I might use it. I won't keep you, you can go now!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! I got this super awesome idea in the middle of the night and was like,"Gotta write this down before I forget it!" And I like, fell back asleep two minutes later. But the good thing is that I remember it. Soooooooooooo here it is!**

_Katniss_

I wake up to the smell of fresh bread. My eyelids fluttered open, squinting at the sunlight shining through the window. I sit up, and blink a few times. Following my nose, I made my way downstairs and into a kitchen. I saw Peeta in the kitchen, closely monitoring a loaf of bread.

_Cheesy _bread. For some reason, I had a weird feeling. Like I shouldn't be there for some reason. I hugged myself and sighed. Peeta looked up for a moment and drew his attention back to the bread, but he said,"Sleep well?"

I stared at my feet, biting my lip and replied,"Well enough." A few moments passed in silence, almost like time had stopped. I walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen and took a seat at one of the high stools. "I had a dream last night," I said suddenly. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, and regretting saying anything at all.

I had made everything awkward, which I was _trying _to avoid. But to my surprise, Peeta actually smiled at me. "About what?" he asked, setting the oven mitt on the granite island.

"Well... this may sound weird, but... I had a dream, that we were having a picnic in a meadow."

"Uh-huh."

"And... well... we kissed."

"Okay."

"This isn't awkward to you?"

"No, not really. It's only awkward to you because you don't remember how many times you've kissed me."

I hadn't really considered that, but it was true.

"But the weird thing is, I actually liked it. No, I _loved _it."

"That's no surprise."

"Oh, so you're saying that every girl that you've ever kissed came back just _hungry _for more?"

"Yeah, I mean that's why we have twins now."

Then, very spontaneously, I stretched across the island and kissed him, right on the lips. With my cheeks so hot, I was sure they were bright red. "Sorry, I-I just... sorry, you must think I'm so weird right no-" Peeta's lips right back against mine interupted me.

I pulled away, grinning like a maniac. "Told you," Peeta smirked. "No! That doesn't count! _You _kissed me that second time!" I laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, but I know you liked it," he said, turning around and opening he oven. Grabbing the oven mitt again, he carefully lifted the pan out of the oven. Unleashing even more delicious smells, the bread was finally done. Sprinkling some seasoning on it, Peeta cut up the bread.

He opened a cabinet and got two plates, put two pieces of bread on each one. "Are you like, a baker or something?" I asked, watching his every move. "Yeah, my parents used to own a bakery," he replied, setting a plae in front of me.

"They _used _to?"

"Well, my parents died in a bombing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it was just their time, I guess."

We ate in silence, until my mother came in with a phone in her right hand. "The Capitol wants you to do and interview," was all she said. Along with,"And your sister and Rory. Apparently, they are now the hottest couple in Panem."

"Well, let's give them what they want. Bread, Mrs. Everdeen?" Peeta said.

**Done, next chapter, second to last chapter! Squeeeeeee!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! I've got a whole bunch of suprises for next chapter, so it might be a little long. Today's chapter is almost like, setting up the next chapter, which will be the last chapter. And if you think tha last chapter was sweet, then wait until you read this one. Got some good 'ol Prory fluff! Enjoy!**

_Prim_

It was around two in the morning and I still couldn't fall asleep. It felt like the room was caving in on me. Deciding that I might need some fresh air, I went outside. I was surprised at the warmth, usually it was freezing. I stood there, figuring out what was up with my life.

The world seemed to be swirling around me, leaving me in utter confusion. I started of with my family, as crazy as they were, they loved me. And I know deep, deep, deep, deep, down in that black hole of a heart my mother had she loved me.

And my sister, even though she didn't remember me, I'm sure she loves something about me.

Friends... Not many friends. Most of them are like family, except Rory. But he doesn't count because he's a... well... Special friend. A_ boyfriend. _It was so weird, us actually being an _us, _but I go along with to see if it was really worth it. And it turned out it was... In the beginning.

Don't get me wrong, I love Rory, I think he's the one, but our relationship has caused so much trouble. It just seems like everybody else was doing perfectly fine beforehand, but now everything is just one big mess. I mean, that was the reason why I was at the Hawthorne's right?

It made me feel so bad that my heart started to screw up and my lungs lost almost all air. _Maybe mom was right. Maybe it's better if we broke up, _I thought. My happy thoughts would not allow it. _No it isn't! We need to stay to together!, _but as far I was concerned, it was the end of me and Rory.

But then, just in my moment of doubt, Rory stumbled out the house. I laughed to myself because he always came for me at the right time. "Hey," I said, twisting a few strands of my hair between my index finger and thumb.

"What are you doing up so late?" Rory asked me, rubbing his eyes.

"Just coudn't sleep, needed some fresh air."

"Oh, well, what happened? I mean at your house."

For some reason, I was hesitant to tell him. We'd talked about everything from death to puberty. And surprisingly, the puberty talk was one of the casual talks. We were that close, but why did I feel weird telling him about what I did?

I just felt like I couldn't tell him what happened because of the possibilities. Would he be mad at me? Somehow I thought he would. Getting lost in my thoughts, I almost forgot that Rory had asked me a question.

"Hello? Earth to Prim?" he said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh, s-sorry," I sputtered, sweat beads forming on my forehead. My heart started breathing fast and my breaths were quick.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine."_

"Maybe you need some slee-"

"Rory, _I said I'm fine!"_

His eyes filled with hurt and suddenly I felt horrible. "I'm sorry... I just can't seem to do anything right... I just need a hug," I confessed. Rory stared at me for a second, and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck rested my head on his shoulder.

It was momens like these that I love Rory, he's probably the only person that keeps me sane. All my doubts just went away as soon as Rory wrapped his arms around me. Telling me that everything was okay.

_Eight hours later_

I woke up with Rory's arm around me. I must've fell asleep outside because we were inside. I stared at him for a few minutes before waking him up. "Rory? Rory!" I said, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Huh? Oh, hey, gorgeous!" he said. I blushed and grinned like crazy. "Oh, stop," I laughed. "Come on, we slept way late."

"Really? What time is it."

"12:00."

"In the morning?"

"Duh."

Then, out of nowhere, Rory picked me up, and carried me downstairs. "Where are you taking me?!" I laughed. "Places," Rory said. When he finally put me down, we were in front of Katniss' house in the Victor's Village. "No, I can't come back here," I said, starting to walk away.

"Well, I guess you won't mind hat we're going to the Capitol."

I stopped walking and spun around on my heel. For some reason, when we acually went to he Capitol, I loved it there. But it was his next part that shocked me.

"They want us to do an interview for who knows what."

**Wow. This chapter was loooong. Eh, oh well. Read and review. The norm.**


	28. Last Chapter

**Hey! I've got one awesome chapter coming up, but before we start, I'd like to thank Peeta'sPearl13 because this girl right here, reviewed every single chapter I wrote. And when I say every single chapter, I mean every single chapter. Thanks a lot, girlfriend, for everything! Okay, chapter full of action and drama, but not as much fluff as usual. But it's as fluffy as it needs to be. Here we go! The las chapter!**

Prim was sure that the train was moving as fast as the speed of light, that was why she held Rory so tight. She felt like she would either get sick, or pass out all together. "Prim, losing curculation here," Rory said, gasping for air. Prim blinked a few times, loosining her grip, but only a little bit.

She was so terrified that her face had gone completely pale with a tint of green and she had started shivering, even though it wasn't cold at all.

In the back of the train, Katniss and Peeta were just talking, mostly laughing, but talking at the same time. Gale and Madge were in the kitchen talking and eating cherries that they snuck from the cupboard. After a few minutes of silence, Madge finally asked him a question that had been swirling around her head for the past month or so.

"Why did you get so mad at Katniss when she got pregnant?"

Gale was silent at first, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was chewing, or that he just didn't want to talk about it. After what seemed like forever, he finally said,"I was a little overprotective of Katniss. She's sort of like a little sister to me, even though we kissed a few times..." Madge blinked, and said,"Would you, by any chance, well, like someone? Other than Katniss?"

She didn't really want to know, but it was a good conversation. Anything but silence, silence made her antsy.

"No, but to tell you the truth, I always thought _you _were sort of cute," he said, popping another cherry in his mouth. Madge blushed and looked down, trying not to smile.

Just then the rain lurched to a violent stop, tossing everyone (and several glass objects that Effie later stressed over) on the floor. Everyone just assumed the train was stopping for fuel, but from past experiances, Prim knew that something wasn't right.

She scrambled to her feet, racing to the back of the train where there was a window. She pressed her face against the glass. Judging by the abundance of trees, she guessed they were in a forest in Disrict 7. The perfect place for holding someone hostage. Hidden by the trees.

She shook her head, pushing away from the window. This _definately _wasn't right. She headed to the kitchen nervously mumbling,"No, no, no, no, no..."

"Gale," she said with great urgency. "We need weapons, did you bring any?" Gale loooked surpised at first then replied,"Yeah. Why, future sister-in-law?"

She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest,"I have a feeling we're gonna need some. Look." She led Gale and Madge to the window and said,"Do you find it coincidental that we stopped in a forest,in District Seven, which is in the oppisite direction of the Capitol?"

"This is _not _good," he whispered. "We need weapons, and to get off this thing, 'cause who knows, they might be on the train already!"

"Yes, Mr. Hawthorne, you are very right," a sinister voice said from behind them. They all turned around, and found themselves staring into the snakelike eyes of President Snow. "Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier. I wouldn't have had to practically kill this one."

A few guard walked up and threw a bloody Rory on the ground. Prim covered her mouth and her eyes started to tear up. She dropped to her knees beside him. "You have no idea what you've just done," she mumbled. "Excuse me, little girl?" President Snow said.

Standing to her full height, she repeated much louder,"I said you have no idea what you've just done!" She turned around, grabbed Gale's pocket knife and stuck it in each one of the guards hearts' and twisted it, even President Snow. She did this quicker that the speed of light, they didn't even have time to react.

She then looked down at the bodies on the floor and said,"_Nobody_ messes with _my _boyfriend!" She knelt down beside Rory once again and said,"Madge, I need you to find me a first aid kit. Gale, stay here." They both nodded and Prim started CPR. Once she got to mouth to mouth recessitation, she said,"Gale, look away."

When Madge got back, Prim bandaged his head which was badly bruised. "He'll be fine, he's just unconcious for now, but take him to the sleeping quarters. Okay?" she said to Gale, then he sped of with Rory.

"Madge," she said turning to her. "Come with me, we'll go get Peeta and Katniss." But when they go to their destanation, they were gone.

**The End! Don't forget to read the sequel, which I'm still not sure what the tile is yet, but I'll find out when you find out. Kay? Bye!**


End file.
